The Ultimate Tenkai Knight
by AnimeFanBoy2000
Summary: The Knights discover a new Tenkai Knight who is more powerful than them. Jason, who is in the possession of that knight decides to join the Knights. Will the Tenkai Knight help the 6 Knights save Quarton? Read and find out. Pairings inside.
1. Meet Jason!

SHIPPINGS FOR THIS STORY:

Limeparfaitshipping

Polarrenaishipping

Me:I do not own Tenkai Knights and it's characters. I only own my OC.

STORY START:

"Guys! I heard about this kid named Jason who became a new Tenkai Knight!" Guren announced.

"Is he powerful, Guren?" Ceylan asked.

"Yes. He's more powerful than us. Not bad for an 12 year old. His knight name is Chaos." Guren said. I heard that he killed Slyger.

"D**n! He's brutal!" Toxsa said.

"Did you invite him to be one of us?" Gen asked.

"Yes. He accepted it." Guren said. He'll help us kill Vilius.

"With his brutal power and stuff." Ceylan teased.

"Shut your mouth Ceylan." Gen said.

After the Knights talked to each other, Jason appeared.

Jason has grey hair, green eyes, a black Doomsploder shirt, blue jeans, and black and red gym shoes.

"Hello everyone. Nice to meet you guys." Jason greeted.

"Hey! He has a Doomsploder shirt. I think he might be a fan of Doomsloder." Toxsa said.

"My name's Ceylan."

"Toxsa."

"Chooki"

"Gen."

"I hope we get summoned to Quarton. I just wanted to kick some a*s and save the world already." Jason said.

Later, the 6 Knight's core bricks glowed.

"Guys! Our core bricks glowed! Time to go to Quarton!" Jason said.

At Quarton:

Chaos has blue eyes, grey armor, and a blue sword.

"Well, well, well. Is that the Tenkai Knights with their new friends Dromus and that new kid?" Venetta said.

"Holy sh*t! It's Venetta!" Tributon said.

"Now, time to die." Venetta said as she gets ready to shoot webs.

As Venetta attempts to shoot her webs, Chaos used his barrier to block her attacks.

"You better hurry up and attack us because today might be your last." Chaos said.

"Alright guys, let's go Titan!" Bravenwolf said.

"Bravenwolf Tenkai Titan Mode activate!"

"Tributon Tenkai Titan Mode activate!"

"Valorn Tenkai Titan Mode activate!"

"Lydendor Tenkai Titan Mode activate!"

"Dromus Tenkai Titan Mode activate!"

"Chaos Tenkai Titan Mode activate!"

"You better get out of our way, or we'll destroy you." Lydendor said.

"Hm. I don't give a crap." Venetta said as she leaves.

"OMG! Venetta chickened out!" Valorn said.

"Alright guys, let's split up. Bravenwolf, you're going to be with Lydendor. Tributon, you're with Valorn, and I'm going with Dromus." Chaos said.

ANNOUNCEMENT: I cannot tell you the rest of the Quarton battle because I'm a little lazy.

Back on Earth:

"Guren, you're right. Jason is good at fighting on Quarton."

When the 6 knights are walking around outside, Jason saw a pink-haired girl walking by them.

"Guys, who is this girl?" Jason asked.

"Well, buddy, her name's Beni." Guren replied.

"Guren's ex-girlfriend!" Ceylan added.

Jason laughed at Ceylan's remark.

"Hi guys." Beni greeted.

Gen blushed.

"After a battle on Quarton, I found out that this new kid is really strong. Can I join you guys." Beni asked.

"H*ll no! We're not trusting you." Toxsa said.

"Shut up Toxsa." Gen said.

"I won't trick you guys no more!" Beni said.

"Are you sure, Beni." Guren asked.

"Yes." Beni replied.

"You can join Beni." Guren said.

"OH THANK YOU GUREN!" Beni said.

End of Chapter:

That's all for this chapter. I AM DESPERATE FOR REVIEWS. READ AND REVIEW RIGHT NOW. If you do, I'll let you give Gen a big hug! *fangirls only* For both genders, I'll give you a free cookie!


	2. Granox's death and a Polarrenai moment

THE NEXT DAY:

"Guys! Guess what?" Jason said.

"What?" Gen replied.

"I have the power to make someone spontaneously explode. On Quarton." Jason said.

"WOW. Are you serious, Jason?" Beni asked.

"Yes. Beni." Jason replied.

The Knights core brick glowed.

On Quarton:

"Knights! Villius is taking a break so Granox is taking his place." Beag said.

"Are you ready to kick some Tenkai a*s?" Chaos asked.

"Yeah!" the remaining 6 knights said in unison.

"Alright Granox and the corrupted, PREPARE TO DIE!" Valorn said.

During the battle, Venetta killed 3 corrupted with her daggers, Dromus killed 6 corrupted with his sword, Tributon killed 4 corrupted with his bow, Valorn killed 9 corrupted with his spear, Lydendor killed 7 corrupted with his chainsaber, Bravenwolf killed 10 corrupted with his sword , and Chaos killed the rest of the corrupted with his new Spontaneous Combustion technique.

"Oh my god. That is so bada*s" Bravenwolf said.

"Oh s**t! I'm screwed!" Granox said.

"Time to die, Granox." Chaos said.

And then, Chaos used his sword to cut off Granox's head.

At Earth:

The 4 knights arrived back at 's shop of wonders and later, Jason, Beni, and Gen teleported there.

"You guys did a excellent job today, thanks to the new kid Jason!" said.

"Hey guys! Let's do a Tenkai High Five!" Ceylan suggested.

The knights high fived each other.

Later, at Benham Tower with Beni and Gen(You better prepare yourself for this part because it's Polarrenai time!)

"Gen, even though that new kid is better than you, I still think you are awesome." Beni said.

"Wow. Thanks Beni." Gen replied.

"Guess what, Beni." Gen said.

"What, Gen?" Beni asked.

"I love you." Gen said.

"I love you too, Gen." Beni replied.

Me: Now pause this story because I knew you were not prepared for this moment!

Beni: Why pause the story, Justin?

Me: I just wanted to make sure that every Polarrenai shipper gets ready for this romantic moment.

Guren: I might agree with Justin there, Beni.

Toxsa: CAN WE GET BACK TO THIS STORY NOW?

Ceylan: YEAH! TOXSA HAS A POINT, JUSTIN! GET BACK TO THE FRICKING STORY ALREADY!

Me: OKAY OKAY! CALM THE F**K DOWN!

Back to story:

After Gen and Beni confessed their love for each other, they made out.

"KISSY KISSY! WE KNOW YOUR NAME, B**CHES!" Toxsa shouted.

"What the heck was that?" Gen wondered.

"I don't know!" Beni replied.

Later, Jason invited Guren, Ceylan, Toxsa, and Chooki to his house.

End of chapter:

We found out that Jason invited the first 4 knights to their home. As they take a tour of Jason's home, they get to see his DVD, video game, comic book, CD, and toy collection. Will the 4 knights spend the night at Jason's home? Find out on chapter 3 coming soon in the future!

READ AND REVIEW RIGHT NOW! If you do, you either get a Cookie, or give Gen a hug.

BYE EVERYONE!


End file.
